1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input method and apparatus, and a liquid crystal display device using the same, and more particularly, to a data input method and apparatus capable of preventing a data input error caused by temperature and circuit deviation, and a liquid crystal display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device using liquid crystals, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) using a discharge of an inert gas, an organic light emitting device (“OLED”), etc. The PDP is used for large-sized TVs, whereas the OLED is applied to small-sized products. Meanwhile, the LCD is widely applied to many fields ranging from small-sized display devices to large-sized display devices such as cellular phones, notebook computers, monitors and TVs.
The flat panel display device includes a display panel for displaying an image through a pixel matrix, a panel driving circuit for driving the display panel, and a timing controller for controlling the panel driving circuit. The timing controller includes a data converter for improving picture quality by compensating for data and necessarily includes a memory for storing data input from the exterior and supplying the stored data to the data converter.
The timing controller uses a clock when storing data in the memory or reading out the stored data. The timing controller latches the data read out from the memory according to the clock and supplies the latched data to the data converter. Since a setup margin and a hold margin of the data are needed to latch the data accurately, it is preferable that an edge of the clock is aligned with the center of the data. However, even if a phase value of the clock is set so that the center of the data is aligned with the edge of the clock, a timing skew between the data and the clock deviates due to ambient temperature, clock delay and circuit deviation, thereby inducing an error during data latch. The error is represented as noise on a screen.